Heavens Collide
by bgunner6
Summary: Snake, Sonic, Link, and Mario go into one world where they have to team up to get back to their world. This does not take place in the chronilogical order of the Metal Gear Games.
1. Chapter 1

Heavens Collide

By:Bgunner6

It was a humid day in the USA when Solid Snake was taking his daily walk to the gravesite. The graves that he always looked at were the legendary World War II hero the Boss and his surrogate father's, Big Boss. Big Boss had to assassinate the Boss during Operation Snake Eater. That was very hard for Big Boss considering that the Boss was his mentor for 12 years. After defeating the Boss, he was given the title Big Boss.

Snake was just hoping that his life would speed up. It had been many years since he had his last mission in Zanzibar land. His objective was to destroy the bi-pedal nuclear equipped tank, Metal Gear. That was when he assassinated Big Boss after he apparently turned evil and tried to get in the way. So, Snake was hoping that life would speed up, and it sure did.

That was when the portal opened. Snake's cigarette fell out of his mouth as he watched the portal open before him. "What the heck is this thing?" Snake asked himself.

He desperately wanted to enter the portal, but he was a sane man that kept his cool in the worst situations. Snake kneeled down and called his friend on his codec phone. "What's up Snake," Otacon said. "Otacon, you need to get over here and see this," Snake said. "Snake, what is it now?" Otacon asked nervously. "Just come, you already know where I am."

First Snake saw Otacon's helicopter, then him. "Snake, what is this?" "I don't know Otacon, that's why I called you." " Dr. Emmerich (Otacon), the preparations are complete," said Mei Ling, the person who kept track of files. "Thank you Mei Ling," Otacon said. "What preparations?" Snake asked. "What do you think? We are flying this helicopter in there!" " Do you think it will fit?" Snake asked. Just then the portal opened a lot more. It certainly looked like it could fit a helicopter. "Well that's convenient," Snake said. "Listen Snake, Mei Ling and I will go in using the helicopter, you'll go on the ground," said Otacon. "Got it."

Snake drew his trusty USP .45 and jumped in the portal.


	2. Sonic's World

Ch. 2

Sonic was out on his morning run just hoping something peculiar would happen. For the past two days he had just been running around because he was so bored. He best friend, Miles Prowler (likes to be called Tails) , was getting worried about him. "Sonic all you've done is run around for the past two days. Don't you think that maybe you should get a hobby." "What are you talking about I'm fine." But he wasn't. He had that thirst for adventure that couldn't be quenched. It had been two years since his last and best adventure, when he traveled to the past and future.

He felt so selfish and self-centered when he actually told himself he missed his arch-nemesis, Eggman.

One morning he was out in the desert when he was stopped by a blinding flash of light. He had to turn away since it was so bright. When it finally died down, Sonic gave a whistle of admiration. It was a giant portal, and it looked like adventure.

Sonic ran as fast as he could to get Tails and his other companion, Knuckles. He ran back while Tails and Knuckles traveled behind in Tails's plain. Tails quickly got on his travel computer and took some scans that just looked like what you see on a monitor in the hospital. "What are those," Knuckles asked with curiosity. "They're radio frequency signals that can tell what this is," Tails said. Suddenly, the line on the monitor started to twist and turn in all directions. "There is someone in there," said Tails. "To catch them we have to act fast." "Don't worry," said Sonic. I'll catch them." "I'll follow you in my plane a bit later," said Tails. I need to do some tests." "I'm coming too Sonic," said Knuckles. "Okay then lets gooooooo!" yelled Sonic.


	3. Mario's World

Ch. 3

Mario and Luigi were out doing plumbing for a client. Life was good. They got tons of money from Princess Peach because Mario saved her about fifteen times. Then there was also the extra money for their plumbing business. When they were driving home, Mario asked Luigi "Do you miss the old days?" "What?" Luigi asked. "I mean… when we used to fight goombas and koopas and saved Peach from Bowser," said Mario."Well, I guess a tad, but look at us now. We have great lives, we plumb I mean that's like awesome. And we're famous. I mean c'mon. We saved Peach liked fifty times because for some reason Bowser captures her and tries to take over Mushroom Kingdom but really just ends up getting wrecked," said Luigi.

Some time has passed since then. Plumb after plumb. Both Mario and Luigi did get kind-of bored and had to admit it. They both wanted the glory days back.

Some more time passed since then and eventually they had to go into the sewers to fix a leak one day. So they went down gladly one day and found the leak. "Pull, Luigi, pull," Mario said with strain as they tried to fasten a blocker in front of the leak. Eventually, they both tripped and fell back to see that they pulled the wall away and opened up a portal.

"Uh-oh," Luigi said. "Now we'll never get a job again." "Luigi look," said Mario. "This could be our return to the glory days. Finally," Mario said. "Let's go." They jumped in the portal but would probably wish they didn't.


	4. Link's World

Ch.4

Link's World

Link was out in Lake Hylia for a swim. He often liked to put on his swim suit so he could breathe underwater. Then, he could visit his favorite place at Lake Hylia, the Water Temple. The Water Temple was about one hundred feet underwater, so Link could not reach it without his swimsuit. He liked it so much because it was the only place that he could be alone. But today, he wasn't going down there. He just wanted to relax.

That was when he heard it. It was the sound of a horn. He knew it immediately. Something was wrong at the castle. "Oh-no," he said as he ran to his clothes, slapped them on, took out the legendary Master Sword from his sheathe. He then called his trusty horse, Epona, and swung up on her saddle.

Epona sprinted through Hyrule Field and into Castle Town. From there he went to the square and followed the path to his wives, Princess Zelda's, castle. When he reached the court yard he swung off Epona and sprinted inside. He sprinted up the stairs and into his wives room. The only thing he saw was the maid sobbing heavily. "What happened?!" yelled Link. "They took her," said the maid. "Where?" asked Link a little less forcefully as he saw the maid was in distress. "In there." She pointed in Zelda's closet where a portal was. "Wait here." "Where are you going Master Link?" asked the maid. "In there?" "Yep. Get the war leader. Tell him there is going to be a war and to get the troops ready." "Okay sir," said the maid. Link was the only one educated on the subject. He was the only one that knew he would get some new friends in the portal, and that there would be a war of the worlds.


	5. The Collide

Ch.5

The Collide

Snake was inside. He had to leave Otacon and Mei Ling (who were still in the helicopter) outside of the "palace". Instead of his USP .45, he drew his Beret tranquilizer, or Mk. 22. He didn't know this place, and if he killed someone he could probably get killed.

Then the "palace" started to rumble. Chunks of the roof fell off of it. Then it stopped. Then it happened two more times.

After that he heard a zing. It was like a fly flew past his head, but he knew there most likely wasn't many flies here since the place was as clean as could be. Then, he saw a blue flash out of the corner of his eye. Then it stopped and went behind one of the pillars. Snake stealthy walked up to it. Then it jumped at him and Snake hit it with a headshot (he wasn't dead only tranquilized). The thing fell asleep immediately.

Just then, another thing came at him. This one looked red. It jumped on the ground right in front of him. Snake noticed it had spikes on the back of its head, abnormally large eyes, and spikes on the ends of its hands. It jumped at him yelling "YOU HURT SONIC!" It threw a punch at Snake and Snake caught it, twisted it around his head, and threw his opponent to the ground. Just then, it got up and threw a knife at him. Snake deflected it to the ground with his gun. He casually said "A survival knife, huh. You a spetznaz." "Look I don't want to deal with you. I don't know who you are, but you really have skill. If your trying to show off, you will die," said Snake's opponent. He tried to punch Snake once more, but Snake caught his arm, broke it, and threw him to the ground. He was knocked out.

Then Snake noticed the other thing that looked just like his opponent was waking up. He also noticed it looked just like the other one but blue. "Freeze," Snake said. "Who are you?" "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog from the Green Hill Zone in Mobius. That guy who you just knocked out was Knuckles the Echidna." "And you… talk?" asked Snake, only just realizing it. "Yes. We talk," Sonic replied. "Okay… that's weird."

Just then, he got a call on his codec phone. He checked the frequency of the call. It was Otacon. "Snake, we have a small air craft heading in there. You might want to take it down," said Otacon. "Why is that?" questioned Snake. "Because it looks like there is a two tailed fox with abnormally large eyes piloting it," said Otacon. "Not another one," Snake whispered under his breath. "Okay Otacon. Thanks." Snake hung up the phone. "Apparently one of your little buddies are here," said Snake to Sonic.

Tails's eyes widened as he saw what Snake did to Sonic and Knuckles. He started punching Snake yelling "YOU MONSTER!" Snake of course just brushed him aside. He wouldn't be bothered by what looked like an eleven year old foxes troubles. "So, how did you get here," Snake asked Sonic. "Well, we jumped in this portal and ended up here," explained Sonic. "That happened to me too," said Snake.

So they carried Knuckles back to Otacon's helicopter. Snake introduced Sonic and Tails to Mei Ling and Otacon. Then they plopped Knuckles down on the bed. "I can't believe they can talk," said Otacon.

Snake wanted to go back into the "palace" alone, but Sonic insisted. Tails wanted to go too, but Sonic wouldn't let him.

When they got into the palace, they heard a cry that seemed to yell "The Water Temple!" They ran toward it.


	6. The Second Collide

Ch.6

The Second Collide

"Where are we?" asked Luigi. It had not been long since they had jumped in the portal. I looked as though they were in some kind of castle. "This doesn't look like the glory days," said Mario. "I remember them as a castle with lava and monsters in it. This is just… well… nothing." Then they heard it. It sounded like someone cried out "The water temple!" "Let's go!" yelled Mario.

They ran toward the yell. They were nervous. It had been a while since they had encountered any real danger. At first they saw some green in the distance then the rest. "Link!" yelled Mario and Luigi at once.

"Is that?" said Link. He was clearly stunned to see his old friends. "It's good to see you, Link," said Mario. "Yeah it's been a long time old friends," said Link.

Sonic and Snake were not having good progress. They knew that they needed some food and water.

They grudgingly went on. Then, lucky for them, they saw some light in the distance. "What's that?" asked Snake. They walked toward the fire, not sure what to do. Then, Sonic saw it. A red hat, then a green one. Sonic knew it could only be Mario and Luigi. He raced toward them and got there in a second. "Whoa!" yelled Mario. "Sonic!" Luigi yelled. "That was unexpected," said Link.


	7. Liquid

Ch. 7

Liquid

It had been a night. Since Link always carried food with him, they feasted on that. Snake got to know everyone, and Sonic got to know Link. Also, that night Knuckles returned. Apparently Otacon gave him a shot that helped his arm and he got better.

They knew it was not a coincidence that they all were inside a secret land. Link also explained how this place looked exactly like the water temple. He also said that it probably went on for miles. Finally, he explained that Zelda was taken and that there would be a war of the worlds. His theory was that this place is a realm of evil monsters and that they didn't want them in a place where they can interfere with them taking over the world.

When Link told them this news, they were stunned and frightened. They knew that their races could die out because of this they had been discussing it for hours when they heard something. It sounded like "Brother!" "Snake knew it immediately. "Follow me!" he yelled as he took off.

They jogged for what seemed like hours, but finally got to the source. There was a loft on the side of the wall with Snake's arch-nemesis and brother, Liquid Ocelot.

When Ocelot lost his arm, he needed a new one. He found his old friend's corpse (that old friend was Liquid) and then took his arm. Apparently, Liquid's soul was still in that arm and made Ocelot Liquid.

"Brother! It's been too long!" he cried out as Snake stared in fury. "Liquid!" he cried out. "What's your plan!" "Why am I not allowed to have some quality time with my brother?" "Liquid! Don't make me come up there." "What are you going to do brother, pummel me?" questioned Liquid in his English accent. "Well… Yes!" said Snake frustrated. Liquid then jumped down and engaged Snake in CQC (or close quarters combat).

"Snake! Get out of the way!" yelled Sonic who was about to use a homing attack on Liquid. "NO! THIS IS MY FIGHT, AND NO ONE ELSE'S!" Snake yelled through his fight. Eventually Snake knocked down Liquid. He pulled out his USP .45 and yelled "FREEZE!"


	8. The Plan

Ch.8

The Plan

"Liquid! Get up!" yelled Snake. "It looks like I have a very commanding brother." said Liquid. "Now then, I don't want games, what is your plan?" interrogated Snake. "I don't understand brother, what plan?" asked Liquid. "Liquid you're here for a reason. Tell me or die!" Snake then pointed his gun closer to Liquid.

Then the roof started rumbling again, just like it did when Snake first arrived. "Uh-oh," said Liquid. "What is it!?" yelled Snake at Liquid. "Well does this sound familiar? You'd better hurry, it's going to blow!" said Liquid. "Oh-no," Snake said. He took off running. "Snake what is it!?" Sonic asked him as Snake's sprinting was Sonic's walking. "Bomb! Get the other's outside!" he commanded Sonic. "What about Liquid?" asked Sonic. "Him too!" "Okay!" said Sonic.

Snake kept running. He ran for what seemed like hours before he finally got outside. Then, right outside, was Liquid. In Metal Gear RAY. Liquid started to attack him. Snake could only take so many body slams from a giant tank. He didn't have an RPG-7 or any other rocket launcher with him either. Then, an RPG missile did hit him. "What?!" yelled Snake. He didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that none of the others could ever shoot a rocket launcher. Sonic was too weak, Link was from medieval times, and Mario and Luigi were just two plumbers.

Then, a sword slashed through Metal Gear's arm. It fell to the ground. Snake knew that must have been Link. He had that fancy sword.

But no. he looked. Big Boss shot Metal Gear, and Raiden chopped off it's arm.

"Big Boss, and Raiden," Snake said to himself. "It was our plan all along," said Raiden.


	9. Anger

Ch.9

Anger

"Why did you let him out!" yelled Snake at Sonic. "We could all be dead if they didn't show up!" It had been a day and night had already fallen. Snake was very angry at Sonic for letting out Liquid. Know Liquid was chained up in the corner of their camp. "If you're the stupid fastest thing alive as you claim, why didn't you catch him!" "Shut up!" yelled Tails at Snake. He was getting very annoyed at Snake because apparently Snake was treating Sonic "too hard."

"If you do that in the Pentagon you get fired! What am I saying? You would already be dead!" "No wonder why I have the dominant genes," whispered Liquid under his breath. "I always keep my cool."

Tails then whipped Snake in the face with his tail. It didn't hurt, but the fox was getting annoying. "In Fox-hound, we don't like to kill foxes, but I might have to," said Snake, intimidating Tails. That shut Tails up. Then when Tails whispered "Idiot," Snake heard it and said "Shut up or I might have to kill you." Finally, when Tails tried to punch Snake when his back was turned, Snake sensed it (the sixth sense) and caught his arm, twisted it, and threw him to the ground.

Then Sonic and Knuckles both jumped at him. They were clearly very angry at Snake. First, Sonic tried to punch Snake. Snake pushed the weak punch aside and then when Knuckles tried to punch him, he caught it, held it out, and broke his elbow. Finally, when Sonic tried to punch Snake again he ducked, grabbed Sonic's face and threw him to the ground. He was out cold.

"Something to know is to never try to punch a Snake, or you will get wrecked," said Big Boss nonchalantly.

"Wow!" said Link, Mario, and Luigi at the same time. "Snake, we need to talk." He turned to see it was Raiden that said it. "About what?" questioned Snake. "In private," replied Raiden. Then they walked a few minutes so that no- body could hear them. That was when Snake realized that Big Boss was following them. "Don't worry, he can stay," replied Raiden after he saw that Snake saw Big Boss.

"Okay, so what's up," said Snake. "There are KGB spies, mysterious monsters, this weird magic guy, and a giant turtle thing in here." He gestured around the palace. "We need to get back," said Snake. "Yes," said Raiden. "But, there is two more things," Raiden said nervously. "What?" asked Snake. "Well… the bomb is set to blow up in a day," said Raiden. "Okay sounds like the rest of my life," said Snake sarcastically. "What's the other thing?" "Well… You see…." "Raiden spit it out!" yelled Snake.

Raiden looked Snake right in the eye. "Solidus is back."


	10. What!

Ch. 10

What!

Snake thought his heart stopped. "Raiden, get a grip. That's impossible!" yelled Snake. "When did you find this out?" Snake questioned.

He expected Raiden to respond when he heard Big Boss. "When we first got here. We were walking. We decided to stay on the stealthy side, since we didn't know what was here. We past a giant turtle who seemed to be conferring with someone. We decided to pass it by. Later, we were walking and we were ambushed by a group of KGB spies. We fought them off. Then we were running. We ran, and ran, and ran. Then we heard it. "Do you remember me Jack." We knew that would have to be Raiden, because even though my name is also Jack, Raiden knew that voice from anywhere.

"It made the all the hairs on me stand up," said Raiden. Then Big Boss continued.

"Raiden simply said "Solidus..." "I yelled where are you! He jumped out in front of us. I was stunned, but Raiden began to fight. Eventually, when Solidus got tired, he ran away like a coward."

"I think we should get back to camp," Snake said.

When they got back, Liquid was gone, again. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails were still out cold. But so were Mario, Luigi, and Link. Liquid was gone. Then Snake saw it. There was a note. Snake ran to it and picked it up.

_Dear Brother,_

_ Annihilation is imminent._

_ Why, I wonder how you will fare._

_ Insert evil laugh here._

_ From, your Brother_

"DANG YOU LIQUID!" yelled Snake.


	11. Father and Son

Ch. 11

Father and Son

That was enough to wake everyone up. By that point, Snake grabbed a bag and sprinted off. He ran as far as his legs could take him. Eventually, he had to stop, and that was when Raiden caught up with him. "C'mon Snake. Think this through. What do you plan to do," questioned Raiden to Snake. "I don't care, I have to go!" yelled Snake.

"Just like my brother to get anxious," called a mocking voice. Solidus. It had to be him.

Just then, he jumped out. "Sorry brother, but I will have to deal with you when I am finished with this pest." He pointed to Raiden.

"Do you remember Jack. I adopted you. I trained you. I led you to be a true warrior!" "You got him involved in something he never wanted to be involved in! Taking kids as child soldiers! You're just sadistic!" came Snake to Raiden's aid.

"Don't talk for him! This is our fight alone!"

"Snake, let me go. This is my fight, and mine alone," said Raiden.

At that, both Raiden and Solidus drew their swords. They started to circle one another.

Snake was vaguely aware of Link, Mario, and Luigi arriving as the fight was just about to begin.

Then it happened. They each dove in. Solidus holding his long, strong sword. Raiden had his katana. They ran in and their swords met with a cling.

They did what all swordsman would do. Their swords met almost every second, and eventually, Raiden got a good hit on Solidus's thigh, and he gave a grunt of pain. Then Solidus hit Raiden quickly on a counter. Raiden's cyborg blood was bleeding heavily, and he would have to finish the fight quickly if he didn't want to die from blood loss.

Raiden knew he was fighting a losing fight. Snake could see it in his eyes. Then Big Boss arrived. "SPIN!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

When Solidus came near Raiden, Raiden did a spin attack. Link gave a gasp when he realized Raiden could do it to. It all happened in seconds.

Solidus came near Raiden, Raiden did the spin attack, Solidus yelled in pain as the spin attack almost split him in two. They all watched as he fell lifelessly to the ground. _Thump!_ Dead.

Raiden was feinting when Link caught him. "He needs medical assistance!" he yelled.


	12. The Explanation

Ch. 12

The Explanation

After Link had cleaned up Raiden's wound, they headed back to the campsite. They were all at a loss. They all wondered why they were there. When Mario suggested that they all go to sleep, nobody objected. That night, Link had an unnerving nightmare.

He fell asleep. Then he heard a constant voice in his head. "Get up. Get up!" He finally opened his eyes. He was in a black cavern. He saw someone who was deceased. The Zora King. "Ah Link. Shall we get down to business," he said. "Huh? My Lord? What's going on?" Link questioned the water king. "First of all, I am dead, but I am visiting you in a dream. Now, you may be wondering how I died, but don't worry. It was just of old age.

Link was too stunned to speak. "Now. I know why you are here. You all have been chosen. Again actually, to finish off your enemies. Raiden and Big Boss have seen both Ganondorf (who was Link's mortal enemy) and Bowser (who is Mario and Luigi's moral enemy). They didn't think when they saw them that they would be of any concern for you."

"You must finish them. Forever," said the Zora King. "Now. Go!" Nothing happened. "Aren't you going to wake me up." "Sorry. I don't have that power yet."

Then there was an awkward moment of silence. "Soooo,"Link said. "How's Heaven."

But then suddenly he woke up. He was drenched with sweat. Everyone was up and looking at him.

"So guys. I know what's going on," said Link.


	13. Mario, Luigi, and Sonic's

Ch.13

Mario, Luigi, and Sonic's

It had been five days. They had traveled. Although Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles objected, Snake said "Okay so we'll just leave you to die. Good riddance." They all knew that Snake was right, and that they couldn't survive with their injuries. So they had traveled. Knowing the news that Link brought made them jumpy.

Snake wasn't going to admit it, but he was fuming that Liquid got away. Since he knew he would have to fight him, it would be much easier to do with his hands tied behind his back.

Just then they heard a "Mua Mua Mua. Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaa." "Bowser!" yelled Mario and Luigi. Then they heard a "I can't believe I allied with this idiot."

Then Sonic yelled "Eggman!" "We will fight. And team Bowser and Eggman will win!" yelled Eggman. "You seriously made a team name?" mocked Sonic. "We will fight one at a time. First Sonic, Tails and Knuckles will attack me, then Mario and Luigi will attack Bowser," stated Eggman.

"Wait. You want all of us to fight you at once when you're in that little tiny thing?" asked Sonic. "Oh. I guess I didn't think that through. Well whatever! Just Sonic fights me."

And so it began. Sonic jumped up at Eggman, and he fired a laser that hit Sonic. "Sonic!" Tails yelled trying to run into the battle before Link caught him. That same thing happened all the time, before Sonic was completely wiped out. "You know Sonic, I could just shoot him with an RPG and this thing would be over," said Snake. "No," Sonic managed to say. "This is my fight." "Well I'm getting bored," said Snake. "Since I don't have an RPG, I'll just shoot him with my USP .45.

Snake shot the laser, and it blew up. Then he shot holes in Eggman's machine. "Okay, I made this easy, now finish him," said Snake. Sonic jumped, hit Eggman, then his machine. His machine went flying, and in the distance they saw it explode. Now, Mario and Luigi had to fight Bowser. "Mua, Mua, Mua, Mua. Mua?" questioned Bowser. "What?" asked Mario and Luigi. Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" yelled Bowser. "Sorry but we don't know what you're saying," said Lugi.

At that moment, Bowser jumped at Mario and Luigi. Mario jumped to the right, Luigi to the left. Bowser turned around. He tried blowing fire at Mario and Luigi, but that didn't work. When Bowser tried to spin at them, Mario threw fire at him. It hit him at Bowser flew on his back. That means his stomach was exposed. At that moment, Luigi jumped on Bowser's stomach, but he wasn't done yet. He got up and hit Mario and Luigi with a jump. Next, Mario and Luigi each threw fire, the fires hit each other, and combined. They came at Bowser with at a super-fast speed, and hit him squarely in the stomach. When he fell down, Mario and Luigi jumped on his stomach. He was dead.


	14. Snake vs Sonic

Ch.14

Snake vs Sonic

"Why did you attack!" yelled Sonic at Snake. "I told you, I was getting bored," stated Snake blankly. "And I saved your life. You're welcome." Sonic had nothing to say to this, except, why don't we fight." "Is that a challenge? You will die ya know." Forget that! Let's fight.

Sonic jumped at Snake. Snake caught him in mid-air, and threw him on the ground. Then he picked Sonic up, and got him in a chokehold. "From this position, I can kill you. You sure that you want to fight?" Sonic wiggled around and said "Yes!" Snake just kept Sonic in a chokehold until he passed out.

Tails jumped at Snake, and Snake just punched him in his face. He was knocked out. All Knuckles said is "I'm not an idiot. I'm not going to fight you." "Smart," said Snake.

Sorry this was such a short chapter.


	15. Ganondorf

Ch.15

Ganondorf

It had been another week. Sonic and Tails had given up on fighting Snake. Also, Link had another nightmare.

"Hello Link," said the Zora King. "I have figured out how you leave. All you have to do is defeat your enemies. It turns out Eggman had developed a machine that can transport people into another dimension. It turns out that something was wrong though. The portal went into other worlds though. That is how Liquid, Bowser, and Ganondorf showed up here. They teamed up, and made a plan to kill you all. Although, the machine malfunctioned. It now was set that when everyone in one party (yours is good, theirs is bad) died. You only have two people left to kill, Liquid and Ganondorf. Link, I'm sorry this was brief but I must go. My time here is limited. Goodbye." In a second the Zora King was gone.

Link told everyone of the vision.

That also got them thinking. Snake asked "What happened to the bomb?" "Maybe they dismantled it," suggested Mario.

Then they heard a voice. "It will soon become clear fledglings". "Ganon," Link whispered. Suddenly, Ganon jumped down from the roof. "Yes, Mario is correct. We did dismantle it. We wanted the fun of killing all of our enemies by ourselves. Well then. Let's get down to business. So called Hero of Time, face me," commanded Ganondorf.

Link drew his sword. He was only an elf, so Ganon toppled over him. Snake caught his shoulder. "You sure you want to do this?" he questioned. "Yes, I have fought him before and I have always won."

He walked to Ganon. The fight began. A wall suddenly appeared around Link and Ganon. Now, nobody could interfere. They ran up to each other. Their swords met with a clang and stayed in that position. They were trying to push each other away.

Snake was surprised at Link's strength. He didn't think that the little elf would be able to push a giant man away. "This guy would be good in the Pentagon," he thought.

Eventually, Link knocked him down. He started to slash Ganon with his sword. Then Ganon got up, did a backflip, and hit Link. The hit wasn't severe, but it wasn't go to help Link.

The battle went on. It sounded just like what you would expect a sword fight to sound. A clang here, a clang there. Finally, Link knocked down Ganon, jumped at him, and buried his sword in Ganon's chest. "This is still not a win for you."

At that, he threw his sword at Sonic. It impaled him in the chest. "SONIC!"


	16. CRASH

Ch.16

Savior

"SONIC!" yelled Tails. He ran up to him and started sobbing. "Get away," Snake said. He pushed him away. Then, he checked Sonic's pulse and heartbeat. They were still going. "He's not dead… yet," said Snake. That made Tails sob even louder.

He quickly took the sword out of Sonic's chest. He started pumping on Sonic's chest to get his heart running faster. He was glad he didn't have to do mouth to mouth resuscitation because he had enough oxygen still in him. Snake felt around his chest area. He had a lot of broken ribs. Also, his cut was very deep, and still bleeding heavily. He knew exactly what to do. He had to clean out the cut.

By this time, Tails was freaking out. Snake yelled "Shut up! I need to concentrate!" He quieted.

Snake cleaned out the cut and bandaged it very well. Then, he wrapped his ribs so that they could heal.

"He should be fine," Snake finally announced. Everyone gave a sigh of relief. "He can't travel though. He will only delay us. Also, don't wake him. That may only agitate his wounds.

Two days later, Sonic got up. "Finally, we can travel," Snake said.

Now, Snake knew the only one left was…

Bam!

"The bomb!" Snake thought. "They were lying all along." "RUN!" he yelled.

Since Sonic couldn't run, Raiden hauled him on his back.

Pieces of the roof were falling now. They had to dodge rock after rock until… until…

Snake saw light. "That must be the exit," he thought. Snake realized it had been forever since he was outside. He could see Otacon's helicopter now. He made it out. So did Raiden and Big Boss. Snake noticed Sonic wasn't on his back. Raiden saw him look and said "I gave him to Knuckles."

They could see the other's running out now. They were almost there!

CRASH!


	17. The Final Battle

Ch.17

The Final Battle

Rubble from the ceiling piled in front of them just as they were about to get out.

He ran up to the rocks and could hear them, so that was good.

Then he noticed a circle of oil around him. Just then, Liquid jumped down, and threw a torch at the oil. It trapped Snake and Liquid inside. "Snake!" yelled Big Boss and Raiden at the same time. "Brother! This is it! Our time has come!" exclaimed Liquid. "Liquid!" yelled Snake.

"This is it! Our final moment. If you win, you go home. If I win, I will finish off your pathetic friends easily. The ones in there," Liquid pointed to the ruble, "will surely die of starvation. It's just you three." He gestured to Snake, Big Boss, and Raiden. "You guys are the only real competition."

"What do you think brother! Will you face me?!" questioned Liquid. "Your time has come Liquid," said Snake.

"Brother, let's have a just CQC battle. No guns," said Liquid. "Okay," said Snake. He threw his guns off to the side.

And so it began. It was a heated battle, filled with punching, kicking, elbowing, and chokeholds. There wasn't much talk, except for the occasional "I'll send you to hell! And Die!

Eventually, Snake got the upper hand. He got a rally of punches, kicks, and elbowing.

Finally, they were both bloodied up, and they tripped away from each other. Liquid fell down, but Snake held his ground.

Liquid went into a fit of screaming. Snake could tell he was turning back into Ocelot. When he was done, Snake ran over to him.

He said "I am Liquid's doppelganger. And you are his." With that, he died.

Then, rumbling started. Snake knew that the portals were going to open up. He waited, and waited, and waited.

Then, he realized what that rumbling was. It was Metal Gear REX, Metal Gear RAY, Metal Gear ZEKE, and Peace Walker. The fire around him distinguished. He knew that this was the real final battle.


	18. The Real Final Battle

Ch.18

The Real Final Battle

Snake looked at Raiden and Big Boss. They both nodded. They knew that this was the real final battle, and that they had to destroy the machines.

Raiden jumped all the way to them (he has his cyborg suit). He started slicing at Metal Gear RAY. Snake knew that Big Boss and Raiden would be able to take care of themselves. He went and picked up his guns. Then he ran to join the battle. He noticed that Big Boss had and RPG and had already taken down Metal Gear ZEKE.

"Figures," Snake thought. "That thing was just a bunch of metal. Then, Big Boss ran up to Snake and gave him and RPG2. "Don't worry," he said. "I have an RPG7!" he yelled over the fight.

So it was just as it was before. Snake vs REX (Metal Gear Solid 1), Raiden vs RAY (Metal Gear Solid 2), and Big Boss vs Peace Walker (Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker).

Snake started to rapidly hit REX with his RPG. It wasn't coming down. It burned the side of his face with a flame thrower. It shot his arm with a machine gun. Then, an idea hit Snake. He could shoot the eyes of it. He took out his USP .45 and shot the eyes of REX out. Then, finally, he hit it in its control panel and destroyed it.

He looked over. Raiden and Big Boss were bloodied up, but they were done too.

Then Snake looked behind him. All of the gang was there. They had managed to make a hole in the ruble, and got out.

Also, when he looked harder, he could see the portals.


	19. The Zora King

Ch.19

The Zora King

The three walked down to the gang. It was all over. Then, a blinding flash of light appeared in between them. Link gasped. "The Zora King," he whispered.

"Ah. I see Link explained to you very well. At last, your path is wide open. You have completed all of the challenge's set before you. I congratulate you. Not just anyone could make it through Eggman, Bowser, Ganondorf, Liquid, all three Metal Gear's, and Peace Walker."

"You must know. Time has stopped in your world. When you walk back, it never would have happened," said the Zora King. "What never would have happened?" asked Snake. "This." He gestured all around the place. "You would have never known each other. Also, your worst enemies will be back. That is something they didn't look at. If they killed all of you, you would still be alive in your own worlds," explained the Zora King.

"I must be going. As I told Link, my time is limited."

There was a flash of light, and the Zora King disappeared.

"Let's go."


	20. Bye and Credits

Ch.20

Bye and Credits

They couldn't think. They had seen a ghost.

"Let's go," said Snake. "It's time."

Otacon jumped out of the helicopter. "Well done!" was all he said before he walked back into his helicopter.

The helicopter went back into the portal, and disappeared.

They all said goodbye to each other. When they were about to go back into each other's portal, they all looked back for one last time…

And Link saw Zelda in a cage. He unlocked it, and talked to Zelda. They all waited for him. Then, when he was done, they all turned around and walked into the portals.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE LEGEND OF ZELDA, THE MARIO BROS., SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, AND METAL GEAR

CREDITS

WRITTEN BY: BGUNNER6

CHARACTERS FROM:

SNAKE: KONAMI

BIG BOSS: KONAMI

RAIDEN: KONAMI

LIQUID: KONAMI

OCELOT: KONAMI

SOLIDUS: KONAMI

SONIC: SEGA

TAILS: SEGA

KNUCKLES: SEGA

EGGMAN: SEGA

MARIO: NINTENDO

LUIGI: NINTENDO

BOWSER: NINTENDO

LINK: NINTENDO

GANONDORF: NINTENDO

ZELDA: NINTENDO


End file.
